


A Demon Free, Faust (A Original Story)

by Crimson_Crisis



Category: Original Works
Genre: Angels and Devils, Christianity, Maybe Jesus will be in this, Multi, Music, Oh god, Quite a lot of sinning for a 12 year old, Rebirth, Sins, Talent, VIVA LA PILIPINAS!!!!!!!!!, contradictions, philippines, protagonist is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Crisis/pseuds/Crimson_Crisis
Summary: Do you believe in God? Angels? How about demons? Whatever you answered, I assure you it will be quite worth while to believe that this is something worth reading even if you're an Atheist or Agnostic.





	1. HELLo there!

It was black, just black. Then there was red. Then... my life... my shit-tastic life.

 

"Its a boy!" The doctor that should have dropped me on the ground and killed me when he saw me said.

"Why does he have red eyes?" My mother said, which was utterly underwhelming since it is the first thing she said about me after I was born instead of saying that I was some kind of gift of life or a baby sent from heaven with red eyes blessed by the lord.

"Lets name him Redd." My very, very, creative father said.

"He can walk!?" My aunt says after the first week of my birth. Welp, it has to be the first thing my relatives said about me that wasn't about my red eyes.

"Damn your big!" said my uncle after my first month of birth. It is normal to say that since I was nearly half his size but he did realize that he still swore in front of a child.

"Aww, he is adorable!" said my Father to my little brother who was just born. No one wondered why he didn't have red eyes like his six year-old big brother.

"Move it red-eyes!" said a bully who later screamed "ouch" when I hurled my fist into his smug ugly face.

"His hand is on fire!!" Said a random kid that saw me fighting the bully's 'friends'.

"Your skin is so cold, dear." Mother said as she tended to my wounds.

"Oh, dear. You skin is.... ah!" Father wails as he shakes his hand after touching my burning skin.

"I don't think he'll be wanted back by his classmates at his school next year. Do you think we should transfer him to the school you grew up in?" Mother asks Father with a weary voice. Father agrees since his school applied discipline strictly. 

"Oh shit!" Said my classmate as he ran away after seeing me knock out his friend with one punch and dislocating his jaw in the process.

"Concepcion!" Our teacher yells at me, seeing what I did to Nigel.

This was the first twelve years of my lucky life.

 

**Damn my life.**

 Las Pinas, Philippines. January 30, 2017

I rub my forehead with spite after hitting my head on the bars of the bunk bed the hold up the second bed where my brother sleeps peacefully. I might wish a lot of people hell but I love my brother to death so I willingly gave him the top bunk but I didn't know it would be this terrible under here. I suck up the pain and silently walk out the room with the exception of whispering curses.

Everyone was still asleep other than me. I check the clock while doing my stretches. "12:00 Midnight. I guess, it is a better time than any.". With a quick snap of my fingers, I end up in the bathroom. I bathe for ten minutes with the lights off while making the bathroom items float so I don't have to do all that tiring work myself. I snap my fingers again and I teleport to me and my brother's room. I put on my light brown pants and a plain white tee shirt. I didn't put on my polo to complete my uniform so it doesn't get dirty as I eat.

I warp to the dinning room and the cooking utensils I ordered to cook me food had just finished. Warp to the living room with the plate and set in on the little table I prepared. I levitate the remote towards me and switch on the television. I refused to eat until I find something good to watch so I skimmed the folder for Marvel in our USB. I gone with Dr.Strange since I haven't watched it yet.

four hours later, I decided to finally put on my polo along with my crimson hoodie after watching Dr.Strange and Gabriel Iglecias "I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hungry" for the fifth time. I look in the mirror and I see a twelve year-old boy with dark skin and black hair along with a few scars that were mostly from pimples that I popped other than the scar on my eyebrow. I stare at my own devilish red-eyes. For a kid who was born in the Concepcion family, a family that is named after the Immaculate Conception, I was pretty evil. Looked somewhat evil too, but still as handsome as the devil. 

I peak inside my parents room and silently say my farewells. I silently walk to my bag and sling it on my back, making only a jingling sound since my ID, which had my keys attached to them, was tied to my bag. I grab my ukulele and head out the door after I put on my Lucky Seven shoes that was formerly from my grandfather. I plop my bag on my bike and hopped on. I can only teleport to places less than a thirty meters away nor can I do it constantly or I will probably pass out.

"Black magic of Mulholland Drive, Swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light, just another LA Devotee!" I Singing along to the chorus of P!ATD's  [LA Devotee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB07RtvzbpI) with headphones in my ears as I zoom through the streets. I nearly crashed into a fat dude who is now pissed and yelling Tagalog at me as I cruise away. I laugh a little, guilty pleasure of mine to cause misfortune. May God have mercy on my bad little soul.

I hit the main road and end up at Star Mall. Now I'm heading North-West towards Pulanlupa, the place where I spent my first few years after I was born. Some of my relatives still live there. I pass by my mother's store and wave at my cousins who live in the store while sending a mischievous smirk at them knowing they haven't realized I tied their shoelaces together so they would trip.

I break out in laughter seeing them slip up. The laughter dries out and I direct my head to look at what is in front of me and I see a twenty-foot long truck headed my way, honking its horn at me violently. Before it hits me, I teleport behind the truck and made an illusion that tricked the driver and made him think he killed me. He suddenly turns the truck and crashed into the building and brought down the second floor as well as blocking the road. I couldn't do anything.... but chuckle! Don't worry, no one died.

I finally arrive at my school, King Christ Academy. I park my bike by the entrance and asked the security guard to keep everyone away from it as I chained it to a pole. I head to a burger place near my school and pay with fake money I just conjured from thin air like I always do. Pinoy Burgers aren't exactly my favorite but they're better than nothing. 

I head into the school and pass by the High School section feeling a bit odd knowing I'll be in junior high next school year. The tunnel that I have to go through to get to the Grade School section was as dark as ever, lovely. I arrive at the building that holds my classroom.

Just as I was about to head up, I hear this. "Hola!" says Katherine Cordillas.


	2. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiousity killed the cat but does it kill dogs like Redd?

"Hola, Oppa!" says Katherine Cordillas as I climb up the stairs. I found it wrong that she is mixing Spanish and Korean, I find it even more wrong that she is calling me "daddy" in Korean. I am starting to regret making myself famous for saying "hola" instead of "yo" or "hello" and starting a weird father-daughter-like relationship with one of her friends. "Uh, hola." I reply with a uninterested tone of voice. I didn't exactly know Katherine. All I know is that she is smart and usually doesn't talk to me. She mostly keeps quiet as one of her friends speaks to me about random things. Out of all of the people I don't really give a damn about, she is the one I give a damn about for some odd reason. I don't really have a problem with her though, I just find it annoying that she purposely mispronounces foreign words that I frequently say in a mocking manner. I am quite known for my linguistic talent by speaking Italian, German, French, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and Russian. I also know Tagalog but I live in the Philippines so it isn't really a surprise since it is our national language.

"Aren't you a bit early today?" I question her with the obvious. She must be a part of something involving graduation. "Yeah, I just have things to tie up before graduation so I came here early. I knew you came here before the sun rises but you are more of an early bird than an early bird." She responds with a casual voice and maintains direct eye contact. Odd, no one looks me in the eyes for this long. I have a way of getting under people's skin with these demon eyes of mine.

"So what do you want?" I say quickly but lazily in Tagalog with my deep whisper-like yet loud voice that could read a phone book and make it sound almost as interesting as Morgan Freeman reading a phone book. She smiles a little, I get even more curious by the second but I shrug it off as some kind of mockery.

She approaches as I scan her physical appearance. Her black hair is mostly tied to the back of her head and reaches the base of her neck while her two lots of hair fall on both sides of her forehead. Her skin was as white as snow and created contrast with her black sleek hair. It was kind of weird to see her wear make-up when she had her graduation picture. She just looked to much like a doll.

"Nothing, I just want to chat." With a soft but high voice, she spoke with speed that can nearly equal my own. I find it off that she would want to speak to me. The only conversation that didn't involve me walking off with a slightly disappointed face was when we talked about the meaning of "arrivederci". I also find it weird that a P!ATD, Simple Plan, Green Day, Queen, Hoobastank, and MCR fan can have a normal conversation with someone who is into K-Pop without debating what genre of music is better. Though I do like to listen to some J-Pop and rock.

"By "chat" you mean "five minutes of silence as we climb up the stairs", right?" I reply with a joking tone. I love to cause misfortune but I am still human so it does warm my heart to make someone laugh. At least I think I'm human. After her soft laughter, silence comes over us just like I said. "Seems like I was right about the silence part." I joke and she laughs again. It feels quite odd to be talking to her for some reason. Is it her laugh or attitude towards me. I always sort of sensed something from her I can't quite explain.

I keep up the funny comments on how badly I converse, though the current situation says otherwise, until we reach the last floor that holds our floor. "Seems like we are at the end of the road." I remark with a fake sad voice. Sending my mischievous smirk, I walk away until I was beckoned by her call. "Wait, can't we talk before the assembly?" She seems desperate, odd. My red eyes shine with curiosity like they always do when a question pops up in my mind. My unique and unexplained primal urge erupts inside of me. My right eye flashes a faint symbol like it always does when I get like this. This was the point where I break out mentally.

Why did she do this?

What did she hope to gain from this?

Is there some ulterior motive?

Is this really out of the blue?

Question after question, another pops up every millisecond. To need to know has always gotten the best of me. I can deny insignificant questions but these kind of mysteries are what activates my detective mode. But for now, I'll lay low until I get closer and try not to seem to trusting to resemble my actual self and not my truth-seeking self. "Yeah but nah. I don't really know if I can keep a convo up for longer than we had just now." I reply with brevity - a word here that means "shut up and try not to get found out" - flowing through my teeth.

"My humblest of apologies, my dear, but I have to be going now to laze in my faction's sanctum. Taa taa!" I say in the most annoying voice I can make before I relinquish myself from the scene and enter the room. Once again, it appears that I am first to reach the class. I wasn't a cleaner on Monday but it was just too much of a dump in here so I was forced to. Surely the Friday cleaner's will have a chat with Miss before we get on with our class. It always seemed that her attitude aligned with the cleanliness of the room.

As I started cleaning, I hear footsteps accompanied with chatter. Two short shadows appear at the door step. I sigh seeing who they were. The two Leonardos step in while chatting. I couldn't really understand, I always had something wrong with hearing voices, even with my linguistic talent, especially Leo with his braces. Both of them were named Leonardo so we called the taller, fatter, and naughtier one Leo while we called the shorter, nicer, well-behaved one Leonardo. I never had a problem with Leonardo but I'd love the clash my fist against Leo's face.

"Oi, Redd! Lemme borrow your Ukulele." Leo says while reaching for it. Unfortunately for him, I hold grudges. I snatch my ukulele away before he grabs it. "Fuck you." I state and it all goes down again. I don't think I am in the right but I'm not really giving a fuck.

I have gotten into a lot of fights before but this one wasn't really a fight since he just threw insults at me until I came closer. Then he shut up faster than a babysitter's boyfriend leaving the house when the parent's arrive.

A few hours later, recess has started. I didn't really listen much but when did I ever divert my full attention to school anyways. I just had that thought nagging me on why Katherine was desprate. Crush? Nah, a good gal like her wouldn't be into a guy like me. Besides, she wouldn't have done that if I was. School girls aren't outgoing on crushes unless they have something wrong in the head or a slut deep down inside. They'd rather make scenes that made the crush fall for her. Unlike us guys, who are a bit more complicated with expressing crushes unlike the usual sayings. We can be the jocky bastard who claims the girl or the shy nerd who'd rather stalk from a distance or me, a bad boy who silently fights himself whether or not he has a crush on a certain girl because she is out of his reach. I have a fetish for girls that I have no chance of getting for some odd reason.

I didn't really notice that I have been walking around aimlessly, well, aimlessly without noticing. I kind of do it on purpose to find someone who can give me something to do. Stupid or daring is the question, a question that is still irrelevant since I would probably still do it either way.

I decided to go to the grade school canteen where the line is a little easier to sneak through. I'll just get a hotdog and that would be all I'd have for today. I never really ate much at school but I am pretty healthy in the food department.

I find a nice seat in the hall and started pondering about Katherine again. I couldn't really think of something about her since I know so little about her. I don't really know why I thought of touching her but I blamed it on the hormones coming in for puberty. Just as these thoughts come rushing in, she goes and jumps on me, not literally though, especially the "on me" part. "Hola, Redd!" Katherine says as she sits besides me. Speak- or with the situation at hand- thought of the devil.


End file.
